Our Tadpol
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: Telling Pietro he was going to be father didn't go how Darcy planned


Sitting in the bathroom with her back against the bathtub and knees up to her chest, Darcy just stared at the white plastic stick that showed two faint red lines. How could this of happen they were careful when having sex. They had already talked about children and they wanted some just not for a few years yet. Darcy knew that she had to tell Pietro but she wanted to confirm it first just encase the test was faulty, it been known to happen before.

She didn't want to go to one of the doctors in the tower, because Tony loved gossip, he was worse than little old ladies when it came to gossip, like he was able to sniff it out or something. She was going to find one out of the tower but still nearby so Darcy didn't have to walk far or get a taxi there.

She made an appointment with a place about two blocks from the tower, so it was easy to walk there. When the day of her appointment came, Darcy made her excuses and left the tower heading to the Doctors, she had made sure that F.R.I.D.A.Y wouldn't let anyone, I.e Tony, track her or use surveillance camera to watch her. It didn't take as long as she thought it would and was glad she had drunk a large glass of water that morning instead of decaf coffee.

Her phone went off just the nurse came in and paid it no attention for the moment and talked to nurse confirming it also letting Darcy know she was 5 week along before handing the piece of paper over that confirmed it, Darcy folded it up small and place it in her pocket before thanking the nurse for everything. The nurse asked if she wanted to set up an appointment with the Obstetrician but declined saying she would sort it out and left.

When she was heading back to the tower she took her phone out to see what message was, it was from Jane saying that the Avengers were being called out to deal with Doctor Doom, who seems to of teamed up with Red-Skull and were heading to Latveria to deal with the both of them.

Darcy made it back in recorded time for her and she wanted, no needed to tell Pietro before he left, not knowing how long they would be away for. She made it to launch pad where the Quinn-jet was waiting and waved to the white headed Avenger over to her.

She felt hands on her pulling her closer and smiled hearing her nickname, "маче" he said, looking down at Darcy, pressing a kiss in to her hair, " Where did you go" he asked. Darcy shallowed quickly and was so close to backing out of telling him but took a deep breath in and looked up at him, "I went to the Doctors," she told him, spotting worry in his eyes, "There nothing harmful to my health, in face I'm in great health apart from the tadpole size baby" she told him, pulling his hand to stomach and looked around to see anyone heard or saw them.

Pietro looked at her for a few seconds before laughing loudly when he heard it, "That was funny маче, I need that before leaving" he grinned at her, before laughing even more when she puffed her cheeks at not being taking seriously. Pulling out the paper that confirmed the pregnancy that had been fold up, Darcy placed it in one of his pocket. With his hands on still on her stomach Pietro began to tickle her before Darcy shooed him away when Steve called to them, with one last quick kiss, he was gone.

Once the Avengers were gone, both she and Jane head back down to the labs to finish off work that they were doing before Darcy had left. It didn't long before Darcy was pushing Jane out of the lab, after causing two fires within the span of an hour, that was enough for her and got F.R.I.D.A.Y to lock down the lab for 2 days. Once she was sure Jane was sleep, Darcy head down to the medical level of the tower to see if they had an Obstetrician on hand.

She was quite surprised to find that there was one. It took about an hour for them to sort everything out and that she would come back in 3 weeks for her 8 weeks check-up. Over the following week, while the Avengers were away, she started to look up and buy a few baby things (Books, clothes, furniture etc). She also had F.R.I.D.A.Y give her updates on how the Avengers were doing, So far there wasn't any major injuries just a few cuts and hurt prides.

Darcy was in the kitchen baking when F.R.I.D.A.Y informed her the Avengers were on route home and would be back within a few hours. Not known the state of the team she made a few things that she knew they all liked so they had something to take their minds off their mission and so that they can start to relax. Darcy was just finishing off icing some spiced apple cupcakes when the timer on the oven went off, letting her know that the cookies were done and were the last of baked good she had done.

It was another 30 minutes before F.R.I.D.A.Y informed her that the Avengers had touched down and on their way to the common area. Darcy had plates of baked goods on the dining table along with other type foods. She had just placed the coffee & water/juices on the table, she was refusing to let any of them have alcohol just yet.

When the ping of the lift door open a blur of bluey-sliver speeded in and picked up Darcy spinning her around a couple of times before placing her back on her feet and claimed her mouth. It wasn't till someone coughed behind them, that they pulled apart with Pietro glaring, oh surprise, surprise, at Tony who was just standing there smirking at them.

After all the food was gone and everyone was relax, Darcy stood up ready to start cleaning up the mess but was instead being pulled into a princess carry hold by Pietro before speeding away and could hear Wanda laughing behind her. It seem to Darcy that made it back to their apartment in record time and was placed on the edge of the bed.

"маче is it true" he demand pulling the piece of paper, out she had put on his pocket last week, before seeing the hurt look on Darcy face and known it had not come out like he thought, "маче,forgive me" he asked, " I did not mean to be so harsh" he explained while taking her hands in his, "I was a...dick" Pietro said.

"Yes, You were a dick" Darcy muttered and he nodded his head, "But I'll forgive you this time," she told him but would use it against him if she had to for whatever reason. She moved from sitting on the bed to standing in front of him, pulling his hands towards her stomache so they were resting there, "That is our tadpole for the next 38 weeks" she told him.

" Наша мала принцеза " Pietro said pulling Darcy close to him and kissed her forehead, feeling truly delighted at the news and couldn't wait to share it with Wanda. He wondered how he got this lucky after everything that had happen. He was brough out of his throughs by Darcy, " маче?" he asked slighly confused.

"Come, it's been a long week for us both and I've missed my human pillow"Darcy yawned, before taking off her jeans, jumper and bra, then pulled Pietro with her over to the bed, "Off with the shoes and top" she told him, before getting in to the bed with a big yawning, pulling the covers over and waited for her human pillow to join.

Grinning and laughing a little Pietro did as he was told and took off his shoes, socks and top before getting into the bed and wrapped his arms around Darcy with his hands rest on her stomach while her hands were on top of his, "Missed you Speedy" she whispered as she started to fall asleep, "I missed you too Darcy" he told her quietly, as he listen to her breathing even out letting him know she had fallen asleep and followed not long after.


End file.
